


Stay Alive

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, i dont even want to cause ya'll pain, i just needed an outlet, just needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got sad so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

**_“Now the night is coming to an end,”_ **

Kurt was doing it again. Waking up, drenched in sweat, small tremors shaking his body. It had been a year. One exact year. He was still feeling the side affects. They were hitting him hard and he was an emotional wreck. He didn’t know how he made it through a day. Somehow. He got up from his sweat soaked bed and began to pace.

He always did this. The pacing. It helped clear his head on nights like this. Helped him focus. He paced in the same spot so the wood had worn and he occasionally got splinters but at this point he didn’t care. Kurt silently bamfed downstairs into the small kitchen. He got a glass of and drank it.

He was still shaking so he leant against the counter and hung his head. Silent tears began to spill down his face. Tears of a love unlived. Nowadays he felt a constant pain in his gut. Some days worse than others. He just wanted it to be gone. After what happened… he wanted it all gone.

_**“The sun will rise and we will try again,"** _

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

_**“Stay alive stay alive for me,”** _

Warren smiled as he looked at the blue mutant sitting next to him. He hugged Kurt tightly and told him that he loved him.

_**“You have died but now your life is free,”** _

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

**_“Take pride in what is sure to die,”_ **

If you had told Kurt that that was the list time Warren would say those words to him he would’ve laughed in your face. Sadly. People knew he was in pain. They tried to help but nothing worked. His heart ached and he felt there was no hope left.

Warren had disappeared. He had told someone to tell Kurt that he would be right back and that he was just going on a small mission. He hadn’t returned. They had sent countless scouts out, even Kurt had gone at one point, alas no sight of the winged mutant. Now Kurt was alone, weak, and in pain. He just wanted the ache to go away. He wanted the pain to go away.

_**“I will fear the night again,”** _

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

_**“I hope I’m not my only friend,”** _

It was eight when the whole mansion was shocked by a disgruntled arrival of Warren. No one was expecting it. They all thought he was dead. He had no clue what happened either. A whole year of his life missing.

In hindsight, they probably should’ve sent someone else to get Kurt. It would’ve been less painful. For everyone. Warren had walked into Kurts room only to find an empty bed. He yelled that Kurt wasn’t there then he noticed the bathroom door open. He smiled softly and walked over, opening the door. The smile and himself fell to the floor when he saw the scene in front of him. Kurt was in the bath, yes, but there was also a toaster.

Everyone heard the scream that rang through the mansion. When someone finally got there they saw Warren sobbing on the floor in front of the bathtub clutching a piece of paper. The note said simply,

_I love you all._

_Love, Kurt_

**_“Stay alive stay alive for me,”_ **

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

_**“You will die but now your life is free,”** _

The pain was unbearable but Warren stayed alive. For Kurt.

_**“Take pride in what is sure to die.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry guys i just got really sad and needed an outlet. I know its messy and rushed. The song featured is Truce by Twenty-Øne Piløts.


End file.
